Cardiovascular catheterization procedures often require a plurality of instruments and equipment to successfully complete the procedure. In view of the number and variety of procedures performed in a modern catheterization facility, there is a need for an improved method of supply all necessary articles to perform any particular type of cardiovascular catheterization in an efficient and organized fashion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,406,959 and 5,287,857, both of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, describe a new variety of catheters which can be used to obtain an endoarterial biopsy sample of one or more interior layers of a patient's selected artery.
It should be noted that U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,917 discloses a surgical instrumentation kit comprising various packaging parts in the form of trays which carry various surgical components. The various packaging parts may be used if necessary and/or may be used alternatively.
In the state of the art, all parts necessary for performing a catheterization procedure are packaged separately. This leads to a number of problems during the catheterization procedure, such as:                disorderly handling of the various instruments;        the compatibility of diameters and length is not certain because the operating assistants have to match the various components themselves, which sometimes leads to mistakes;        sometimes not all necessary instruments are present because the operating assistants forgot to make ready all instruments before starting the operating procedure;        it takes time for the operating assistants to organize all the necessary parts, in view thereof the preparation of the procedure is costly.        
In view of the above, there is a need for a kit comprising those necessary medical supplies and instruments for deployment and use of catheters, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,406,959 and 5,287,857. Such a kit would allow for the speedy set-up and use of an endoarterial biopsy catheter, thereby efficiently using medical resources, and quickly obtaining an endoarterial biopsy sample.
Moreover, once an endoarterial biopsy sample is obtained, there is a need for instruments and materials for the handling, storage and shipment of such samples.